Kestrel the Pika
MONDO REBOOT COMING SOON Kestrel the Pika (pronounced as kes-truhl) is an 11-year-old tricky, snarky, and meddlesome pika that loves to toy with and embarrass her brother, Upsilon the Mink. Despite being such a young age, she is very advanced in various methods of witchcraft and divination, although she never uses her powers for evil. If she had a professional voice actress, it would probably be Sarah Silverman (i.e. the woman who voiced Vanellope von Schweetz in Wreck-it-Ralph). Her older version would probably be voiced by Grey DeLisle. Kestrel the Pika is the twelfth fan character of SigmaAlphaThree. Concept and Creation Kestrel was created solely to give Upsilon more agitation than he already has with other characters, such as Theta and Hyperion. However, as her backstory was being created, her role stepped away from being a side character of Upsilon's story to having a tale of her own. Her design and demeanor of rigorously studying magic was heavily based off of the fantasy MMORPG Wizard101, a game SA3 used to love playing (and occasionally still does). Kestrel's colors were inspired by the possible colors of robes for a player's wizard (particularly the set colors for the School of Storm). Her study of divination is also based off of the School of Storm. History Kestrel the Pika was born in Spagonia to her mother whose name is not known (we can just call her the witch mom for now). However, Kestrel’s mother never actually wanted to have a child, as she saw Kestrel only as a distraction to her practices. In addition, the witch mom was constantly at the threat of the exposure of her powers to the townspeople. Then, one day, when Kestrel was only a month or so old, her mother’s secret came out on her practicing witchcraft. She was forced to flee out of the city, and went to Pumpkin Hill (although it was daytime when the mother arrived, so the stage can technically be called Sky Rail). The witch mom, seeing this as a good opportunity to rid herself of the burden of the kid, left the swaddled child by the cemetery area of the zone. The witch mom fled from the scene, but not before accidentally dropping her book of spells. The same day, Upsilon (who was six at the time) and his mother were traversing through Pumpkin Hill on their way to Apotos for a vacation. As they were walking, they heard the screaming of an infant. The two rushed over to find Kestrel being attacked slowly by some Boos that were in the graveyard area. Upsilon’s mother managed to fend off the ghosts while Upsilon grabbed Kestrel and brought her to safety outside the zone. Sometime his mother came out after struggling to defeat the Boos, and holding the spell book Kestrel’s mother had dropped. Seeing as there was no parent around to look after the child, Upsilon’s mother adopted Kestrel and took her back to their home in the Frozen Factory zone of the Lost Hex. Four years later, and Kestrel was curious about what was inside of the book that had been left nearby when she was abandoned. One day she finally opened the book and saw all of the spells and notes her mother had been creating. She did not understand the words and phrases at first, but she knew they were of some importance. As she grew up Kestrel recited the spells over and over, attempting to figure out what the cryptic phrases in the book meant. Finally, around the age of six, Kestrel successfully completed her first spell: simply willing a flower to grow from a pot. Now knowing the true power behind the phrases in the spell book, Kestrel rigorously studied the magic behind the words, even to the point where she would be locked in her room for one or two days with no breaks. This paid off, however, because by age nine and a half she had a good understanding of witchcraft, a level far beyond a normal girl of her age could’ve accomplished. This makes her to sometimes be overly cocky, but nevertheless she is currently learning more ways to control her hubris and is always aiming to be a grandmaster of magic. Personality Kestrel is a very sneaky, playful, and sometimes even conniving (when it comes to her brother) pika. Kestrel loves playing pranks and tricking others, and she even manages to find enjoyment in her jokes when they go too far. She is also shown to commonly be very over-confident in her abilities, whether her skills back up her claims or not. This has been caused due to her abnormal prowess in practicing witchcraft, despite her tender age. Kestrel can also come off as very brash, rude, and even bratty and whiny to strangers. However, when necessary, Kestrel can be compassionate and selfless, although this is only towards her family. Kestrel has an extremely close relationship with her mother. She loves to use magic to cook, clean, and do everyday chores to assist her mother around the house, although she sometimes does this only to make Upsilon jealous. In addition, even though Kestrel gets on Upsilon's nerves, and occasionally he flusters Kestrel, the two share a strong brotherly-sisterly bond with one another, and are willing to put their own lives at risk for each other in battle. Kestrel also likes to watch her brother use his shadow powers, and tries to learn some techniques on creating illusions from him. Powers and Abilities Kestrel is a very skilled witch despite her young age, although of course, she is not a master of many spells. She can perform all sorts of special tricks, but she also has spells of battle (even though she doesn't fight villains often) in addition to some small healing spells. She could create almost anything she wanted to if she had the imagination and attention span for it. Although, she particularly likes to use and create items that have to do with lightning or storms. In addition, Kestrel is extremely agile and nimble and loves performing dazzling gymnastics tricks, although sometimes magic comes into play for doing harder moves. She also has really good hearing due to her sensitive ears, and she commonly uses this ability to eavesdrop on her brother. Weaknesses Kestrel has a couple of fears that seem irrational to others but actually tie into classic ways of killing witches. For example, Kestrel is deathly afraid of big fires, similar to the types of fires used to burn witches at the stake during witch hunts, and large bodies of open water, which is similar to how witches were sometimes drowned at the end of the witch hunts. Also, her powers are basically linked to her spellbook. If someone were to burn it, her ability to use magic would be gone. Luckily she keeps it in a hammerspace-like area which is inaccessible to everyone except her and she can pull it out and keep it safe in there (similar to the Duat from the Kane Chronicles), but if someone were to get their hands on the spellbook, it would be bad. Stats Relationships Upsilon the Mink Kestrel and Upsilon act like your average pair of dysfunctional siblings: they fight, nag, and tease each other, although Kestrel does this a bit more than Upsilon appreciates. Kestrel always loves to embarrass her brother in front of other people, usually by bringing up private subjects among his circle of friends. A lot of times, they can act like they despise one another, even to the point where they won’t speak with each other for a day straight. But, in the face of danger, the two look out for one another religiously, and would be willing to give up their lives for one another. They do have their moments of brother-sister bonding, but Kestrel usually kills the mood with a passive-aggressive comment. Despite this, the two do care deeply for one another. Irmia the Mink Irmia the Mink is Kestrel's adoptive mother. Irmia has always shown a great amount of love for her daughter, and sometimes it can even be an excessive amount. Her mother spoils Kestrel rotten, and almost always gives in to her wants. Kestrel has no clue why her mother is so doting and willing to do what she says, as she doesn't know of how Irmia blames her husband's death on Upsilon, but she just usually goes along with it. Upsilon's Friends Kestrel is on pretty good terms with Upsilon’s friends, such as Alice, Sigma, Theta, and Dawn. The four finds Kestrel to be witty and funny (they usually laugh when she teases Upsilon), and always invite her along for their outings, despite her young age. Theme Songs This will be edited later for when SA3 finds a good theme song(s) for her... Gallery Kestrel the Mink concept.jpg|First sketch of Kestrel Mum and Kestrel.jpg|Another sketch, in addition to her mom Irmia Kestrel w color.png|Initial Design Kessy redux.png|Updated pika design Kestrel with Upsilons fur color.png|Kestrel with Upsilon's purple-ish fur color... not fitting at all Visual dreams.png|Her newest design as of January Older kestral.jpg|How could I forget to add this??? Anyways here's older kestrel lol Fruit salad.jpg|Kas and Silonia??? WOT M8 Kes giftu.jpg|THANKS SENPAI #bySuperKamiEspeon #hashbrowns Kes gift.jpg|KAMI-SAMA ARIGATOU 20171205 153048.jpg|is dying Kestral TSNK.jpg|Quaking rn UnderwoodSiblings.jpg|The Underwood siblings Trivia *She is the first pika character on this wiki. *She is the first child character I ever created. *Her design was inspired by various witch Halloween costumes. *She loves to braid her brother Upsilon's hair, even though he never gives consent to this, and his hair is generally too short to braid correctly. *Despite the fact that she has so much purple in her outfit, it is not Kestrel's favorite color; that would be chartreuse. *She is asexual, aromantic. Category:Females Category:Pikas Category:Neutral